A soldiers story
by themswhitlock
Summary: Bella and Alistair are siblings who can never seem to get relationships right, but will they get it right when they find their mates again, or will they mess it up again as they had centuries ago? This was a Jasper/Bella/Alice fic.
1. Prologue

A soldier's story

Hey! Long-time no see! Sorry it's been so long for me to write a new story, but with university work I feel almost like I have no social life let alone free time! Hope this makes up for it, enjoy :)

Themswhitlock

Prologue

It's been a long time since I've felt the kind of love that I've been beginning to feel for the loves of my existence. But this will never work; he could never trust me again, not after what he thought I did previously. I don't blame him for it either, I acted like a total bitch and I deserve the consequence of my actions. To my defence at the time I was feared that I would lose my mate if he put himself in harm's way on purpose for something that I found meaningless. This turned out to be a reasonable thought as he ended up technically dying. He was turned by a vampire called Maria, if I was a bitch, then she was a she devil. He left me because of a human war, to immortals the reasons behind these wars are never as they seem. For example they claimed the civil war was to free the slaves, in which is helped them greatly, but the North didn't treat them with the respect that they deserved as much as those from the South failed to neglect their rights. The only difference between the two sides was that the south physically held them in chains while it was only in the heart and minds of the North.

For now I had to suffice with my long term girlfriend, Leighanna. She understands my attachment to him, to them, but I believe she feels jealous of my feelings for her brother to some extent. However, I told her the moment she figured out what I was that I could not love her as she loves me. Though I said these words I feel strong emotions for this gorgeous creature who still captivates me beyond belief. It still shocks me how strong our emotions are as vampires compared to the weak senses we believe are developed and last forever.

I found him as a human, the moment I set my eyes on him I knew I had found the man I was going to spend the rest of my life with. Either way, I never felt complete with him or her until I met his wife. She was gorgeous, caring, loving, good sense of what is going on around her, what's going to happen and seems to be constantly vigilant.

I am in love with them. But I love Leighanna and until I know she has found her mate I will not leave her, not only because it would hurt her, but because it would mean I would truly be... alone.


	2. Where do I recognise you from?

**_Hey! Back with the second chapter, I hope you like it, enjoy!_**

**_Sorry the language isn't brilliant, I'll look over it next time I have free time to be sure I haven't made any silly mistakes, Thanks!_**

**_I'll try to get another one in by the end of the week, but I've got an assignment on cognitive theories for university to finish drafting by the end of the week! :)_**

* * *

Chapter 1: Where do I recognise you from?

Bella pov

Dear Diary,

I'm meeting my dearest brother in a small and daunting little town in England. I'm to pretend to be an innocent, vulnerable human school girl. However, I may be good at acting but I have limits, innocent is one thing that I can't do. According to Alistair I have the mouth of a sailor and the mind of a... well, you get the idea. You may wondering why I have to pose as a high school student... well you might not be as you don't know my personality but involving myself with humans is the thing I least want to do.

I would rather be tearing vampires heads off that have betrayed the Volturi in an attempt to stop myself from thinking of the two lovers I have had who have left me all alone to deal with their deaths. One killed by war (human wars which are insignificant), the other by a psychotic vampire. I have grown accustomed to not interacting with people very often, there have only been a few times where I have bothered to stay in one place for longer than a day. These times are always involving my lovers in whatever shape or form. I keep myself busy to stop myself from missing them too much, which has led me through battles, vampire newborn wars, attempting to take power from the Romanians with and without the help of the Volturi.

For the past 80 odd years I have been working with the Volturi, killing those who defy the rules of the royals. It's not the best thing I could be doing with my existence, but it's occupying. I have less free time to think of Mary and Jasper, to think of what I once had but have been silly enough to let through my fingers. It's hard to focus on anything besides those that I care about, which is one of the only reasons why I am working with the Volturi, not running the coven.

I am a strong vampire emotionally and physically. I can deal with the loss of the only two people I have ever let myself love no matter what lifetime. Incidentally I still hope that as the decades pass it will become easier to live without them.

I've got to be in Claydon by tomorrow, my brother has asked me to pose as a high school student to meet some of his animal drinking friends. I hate them already.

Bye,

Bella Paulinus Whitlock

**1st century AD ( 60-62AD)**

My father had left for Britain in 59AD replacing his previous governor (Quintus Veranius). This left our home quite quiet in terms of the low patriarchal ruling within the household. However, even with father across the sea at the edge of the world he still controlled daily actions in terms of what father would allow us to do. My brother, Alistair is in control of my engagement to the eldest censor in the senate. I have yet to figure out the reason behind this arrangement other than to fulfil fathers and brothers needs for their careers and how it may help them financially and socially. I cringe at the thought that I may have to lay with this man, he is beyond my years and ill-fitting in looks.

"Isabella, come your fiancée is here, meet him before he becomes troubled at your slow paced attention. You stupid girl!" she hissed, hitting me and pushing me through the door. My Fiancée. As I reached the room of which he stood, he glared in my direction obviously he is not a patient man. He should learn to become more patient or else he will get nowhere in life without being constantly angry and unforgivable.

"My love" I called, placing a fake smile on my face. "Isabella, your late" he growled, I shuddered, he could really scare me when he wanted to, especially when he was angry at me.

"I'm sorry I was finishing writing a letter to my brother, it was urgent, shall we go?" I apologised, holding his arm, leaning in for a kiss, a hot, passionate kiss for him seemingly from the sounds coming from his throat yet disgusting kiss for the initiator. I have kissed the boy (16 year old slave called Suetonius) better than him. Suetonius is what I could see as tall, dark and handsome. But he's a slave below recognition, though I can't seem to stop myself from noticing the dreamy good looks, the ability to fight, to protect. I know how he is at fighting because my mother and father set him to be my personal slave, including looking after me when I go out for whatever reason. He has protected me on many occasions when people tried to get to my family through me.

"Of course we shall" he smirked, but his hands were tight on my arm, painfully tight. I didn't know that a human could hold that tightly on someone's arm. We reached the corner of our destination some time later, he suddenly stopped, a thoughtful expression clouding his face. It was on the side of a walk way, but the alley way, far enough away from human ears paying a lot of attention. "Why are we stopping?" I asked calmly though my heart felt as if it was pounding out of my chest. I don't know what it was but there was something about his facial expression that scared me.

The next I knew my neck was painful and my head was pushed against the wall behind me with his body held tightly against my own. I gasped as I felt the need to push him away the best that I could. But to no prevail, I couldn't push him away from me enough to stop the pain in my neck. I screamed out, to only have his hand cross my face and land on my mouth, quelling the screams for help.

After a while I began to feel weak, only then did he drop me to the floor hissing "stupid bitch" as I hit the floor with a thud I could hear his footsteps walking away. It felt as if his footsteps were growing louder and louder as he gained further ground away from me. I began to feel a fire ignite in my veins as I began to whimper and as I heard the most reassuring sound I know so far in my young and delicate life, my brothers shouts for me to wake, to be safe, for me to be able to get up.

3 days passed with me screaming for help, screaming and begging to be killed, to save me from this torment that seemed to last forever. By the end of it, I was really wondering whether I had died and gone to hell because of the intensity of the pain. My brother's voice was what kept me going, that's what kept me sane. I think that's why I had to do what I did. Newborns only want to feed, I wanted to feed more than anything but something stopped me, something prevents me killing my brother. No matter what I couldn't take more than one bite, I bit into his neck and pulled back disgusted in myself, I stayed by his side crying venom tears for 3 days, not understanding that I hadn't destroyed his soul, that I hadn't killed all the things I loved about my big brother.

**September 8th 2013**

"Alistair!" I squealed as I ran to my brother and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Little bell" he hugged me back before placing a kiss on my cheeks. I looked up from my brother to see a crowd of faces staring back at me. "Your friends?" I asked, stepping backwards from my brother. He nodded with a smile on his face. "Yes, Bella meet Carlisle and Esme they are the heads of the Cullen family, Carlisle is posing as a doctor in the town next to Claydon. Then there's Rosalie, Emmett and Edward their 'children' who will be at the high school with you. Alice and Jasper are currently hunting but I'm sure you will meet them soon".

I smiled at the Cullen family. "It's lovely to meet you, I guess it's you I'm meant to meet?" I looked at my brother to check. "Actually the people I asked you to meet are..." There was a sudden thud and rush of wind that came from the door. Only mini-moments later there were two gorgeous vampires standing in front of me which I wouldn't mind 'sleeping' with. Heck if they asked me I would be pulling them up the stairs to have my way with them in my bedroom while telling my brother to 'fuck off'.

My lovers. Mary Alice Brandon and Jasper Whitlock stood in front of me, as vampires!

**_Hey, hope you enjoyed that, review if you want to, that would be great but if not I hope to see you on the next chapter. Keep an eye out within the next week :)_**


	3. My lovers, here?

**_Hello! I'm back, sorry for the slow update and the messing around but some of you wanted me to continue this, so I will do. I had my exam yesterday, so I'm free until my presentation I have to give in front of 70 odd people :/ .Thanks for those that do's support, I didn't appreciate trying to write a story and people complaining about what the coupling was like…_**

* * *

**_previously:_**

**_My lovers. Mary Alice Brandon and Jasper Whitlock stood in front of me, as vampires!_**

* * *

Chapter 2

Bella's pov

They are alive. I can't believe they are here. I thought Jasper had been killed during the war, we had been told that he was M.I.A**, **that I would never see him again. He must have come across a vampire when he was fighting; I wonder if when he had met this vampire whether he had guessed that I was one too. Would he of thought that I was like they were? Were they a human drinking or animal drinking vampire? Did they change him because he was dying or for some selfish, self- motivated reason? If he had been fighting where they had last seen him then would it have been the southern vampire wars in which he had suffered or would his sire only be a nomadic vampire travelling through that area in time to turn him?

Mary, my sweet Mary Alice. I thought the psychotic vampire had killed her. Alistair had told me that she had been killed by the vampire trailing her the later months of which we had been looking over her. Not well enough obviously as the nomad had managed to get around us and to get to my lover. However I would need to look more into it to find out. First stop, my brother.

"It's lovely to meet you" I smiled, reaching out to shake their hands. I don't know if they remembered me, I couldn't just assume that they did remember me from their human lives. You know what assuming does. Jasper gave me an odd look before smiling slightly and nodding his greeting, not accepting my hand to shake… Well that answers that. Before I could say anything on the matter though Mary was jumping into my arms and was hugging me so tightly that if I was human she would of probably be cutting the air to my lungs or heck she probably would have damaged my lungs with how hard she was hugging my chest.

"We're going to be great friends, we're going to have all of our classes together and you're going to play baseball with us and you're going to go shopping with me!" She screaked in my ear. I couldn't help but smile at her excitement, even if she only saw me as a friend. I could work with that, for now. I nodded and agreed to all that she had claimed, continuing the amicable conversation. As well as talking to Mary I got to know Esme, the mother of the family who seemed to be very kind which complemented her mate, Carlisle's compassion to all things. Rosalie seemed to be quite cold at heart towards me; however I believe that was more to do with her discomfort to new company than holding a personal grudge. However my favourite of the family was Emmett Cullen, he reminded me of a younger and more childish version of my brother. I could see myself thinking of him as family.

Edward Cullen has left me otherwise unsure of how to see him. He seems to be a kind man, like his 'parents' and seems to like me; however it seemed to be more in a 'courting' way than a friendly way. I couldn't help but laugh at his enjoyable company but didn't like the kiss on the cheek as he left and the staring he seemed to do for the majority of the evening. I could not however explain why I didn't enjoy his intentions as ex- lovers didn't remember me. But instead informed him of my long- term girlfriend, Leighanna. I couldn't help but notice the look on Mary's face when I told him about Leighanna and swore I heard her mutter under her breath, something about not being able to 'see' that.

Therefore from that comment I'm assuming Alice is still able to see the future as she was able to do when she was in the mental asylum. This was later confirmed when the family mentioned who of their family members had abilities. It turns out that Jasper is an empath, Mary, 'Alice' is a clairvoyant and Edward is a mind reading, but for some reason he was unable to read mine. I felt very happy when he said this, which was obviously because it meant that he could not hear all the thoughts going through my head about what I would like to do to Jasper and 'Alice', which can be both clean and dirty minded. I want to make up for all the time that I have lost. I want to do what I always wanted to do, but not have to keep it a secret anymore.

With Jasper we used to have to break away from my sister or from whomever they had left us with to make sure we didn't get up to anything and that we could only give each other chaste kisses. But when we met up in secret we could do anything, including the forbidden things, which didn't include sexual intercourse but a lot of things surrounding the act. I can't quite remember how long it took to break down the gentlemanly traditions that were kept in Jaspers mind but I was patient, I know that my upbringing was different to him and that I was more open to sex than he was.

Alice however was much worse as of course the people around us not only thought that patient- nurse relationships should never happen but that two females should not be together, as until recently it was against the law to be in a relationship with someone of the same sex. It was only made legal nationwide in 2003 in USA, so at the time I was with her it was illegal for us to be together in anyway, which is why my brother would make arrangements so that only I could in the room with Mary at certain times, so that only he would know what was going on between Alice and I. In this way I mean that he would know that we were together, not whether he would know if we were being intimate or not.

We continued to have conversation until sunrise, which is when Esme and Carlisle had to leave as the 'children' had school which would start in no more than 2 hours' time which they had to prepare for. Alice left saying she couldn't wait to see me, though of course it would only be a matter of hours and I could daren't hope that it was something inside her telling her that she wanted to be near me as much as I did them.

I missed them already. My pixie and my soldier, my Alice and my Jasper.

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed that, I hope my next chapter will be longer as I have 2 weeks until my next university assessment will be due. However, I'll see when I can get the next one up. Thank you for reading!_**


End file.
